Dreams and Reality
by xXxSkyLifexXx
Summary: Six friends living their normal lives suddenly receive a familiar looking letter through their mail slot. They thought it was a dream, but what would happen if it all became real? Full Summary Inside. Formerly known as Is this a dream?
1. A Letter

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! I'm making this story with xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, Rezurith Neko-chan and some other people and I only own one OC and the rest are theirs. The OC's personality's are based on who made the OC, basically meaning we're using our own personality's!**** The fic focuses on the OC's so don't read it if you don't like fics with OC's 'kay? There are some references to "The Gypsy/Egypt Game" too! **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Gypsy/Egypt Game.**

Summary: Six friends living their normal lives suddenly receive a familiar looking letter. They thought it was a joke, a prank, a dream, but what would happen if it all came true? "I'm going to kill that Malfoy!" "Is that Harry Potter!" "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Seriously, what's going to happen now! Enjoy! Multiple Pairings

* * *

**April's POV**

"Can you believe it? Summer break's almost over! In just a few days, it's going to be highschool..." Rezurith rambled on, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

Hi! I'm April Hall! Rezurith here is my best friend. We're part of a group that consists of six members. The other four are, Hayley, Emma, Melanie and Sabrina. You know all about coincidences and fate, right? Well, our parents died in a tragic accident, all of us inherited whatever they had, and Hayley faked her age to be a fake legal guardian to us so we won't be sent to an orphanage. The best part is, we're now living together in Hayley's mansion, with lots of money stored in her vault. There's one thing that's very disturbing, though. For the past few days, we've been getting calls from the people who now live in our old houses, saying that there have been owls passing by lately, with some sitting perched on the window sill.

Even odder, though, was that _the same thing was happening here_.

Except I think that there were more owls here rather than there.

So anyways, back to the story.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Melanie screamed. The people who were in the bedroom rushed over to the living room where Melanie was.

Seriously, with how loud Melanie screamed, I would've thought that something like a lion had manged to get into the mansion, but what we saw was more than that.

_Owls._ Six of them were in the living room, holding letters, letters that looked like the ones that the owls before dropped into our mailslot. Letters that we threw away, because nobody ever sends letters to us. We never tell anyone our address. But this was ridiculous! When I finally got tired of seeing Rezurith running around screaming bloody murder, I threw my hands up in a surrender sign and got hold of one of the letters addressed to me. As I read the note, my eyes grew wide and I started shaking my head from side to side, absolutely not believing what I was reading. I mean, how could it?

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL Of WITCHCRAFT And WIZARDRY **

Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Hall,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

* * *

Now that you've seen the letter, do you believe it?

I certainly don't.

I'm betting that someones just pranking us. Maybe it's those kids living at the neighboring streets. The ones near our favourite ice-cream shop. Or some random person who, instead of sending this to whoever he intended on sending it to, he sent it to us. Well, either way, I'm not believing this at all. Not until I see proof. So, while I showed the letter to the others, I started pondering about what the letter could possibly mean.

That is, until Rezurith started screaming. In which I proceeded to hit her head.

* * *

**April: **So how's the chapter?

**Sabrina:** Better than the old chapter, that's for sure.

**April:** That so? I'm re-writing them anyway, so you don't have to lie. But anyways, I hope this chapter was better than the previous one, and hope that you continue reading this story!


	2. Wands

**Author's Note: The fic focuses on the OC's so don't read it if you don't like fics with OC's 'kay? There are some references to "The Gypsy/Egypt Game" too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Gypsy/Egypt Game.**

Summary: Six friends living their normal lives suddenly receive a familiar looking letter. They thought it was a joke, a prank, a dream, but what would happen if it all came true? "I'm going to kill that Malfoy!" "Is that Harry Potter!" "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Seriously, what's going to happen now! Enjoy!

* * *

**Dreams and Reality  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Rezurith's POV**

"Now let us have a look at that letter." I said, repeating after April before she _mercilessly_ hit me on the head with that cursed dictionary.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.Few Minutes Later.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Umm... Just asking, but is this some sort of joke?" Sabrina asked.

"Seriously! There is no freaking way in hell that we could be witches or freaking being invited to Hogwarts! It doesn't add up!" I screamed.

"Just ignore it. It's probably some kind of joke anyway." April said coolly.

. +.+.+.Time skip to Sunday.+.+.+. (A/N It was a Friday night before)

"No mail today. It's about time! That freaking bloody joker finally gave up!" I exclaimed, relieved.

'I hope' I added in my mind. It's been disturbing. Bloody joker's been sending a lot of those letters lately.

"Is it just me, or has nobody been noticing all the owls outside?" April asked. We all rushed to the window and what we saw was indeed owls of all sizes, shapes & colour.

**End of POV**

"Umm, guys?" Melanie asked, as if unsure. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"She's right!" Emma and Hayley agreed. "Who in the world is crazy enough to send THIS many owls just for a stupid prank!"

"Unless it isn't a prank…" Melanie added.

'True…' Everyone else thought.

"Well what are we going do about it?" Hayley asked ignoring Melanie's statement. "If this is exactly like what happens in the movie, I have a feeling that we would be practically swimming in letters if this keeps up!"

**Sabrina's POV**

Just as she said that, a whole lot of letters came through the fireplace but, surprisingly, not one was burnt.

"You just HAD to say that." And then yes, we were swimming in a whole bloody lot of letters. We all got a hold of one and tore them open. It was the exact same one April showed us.

"Fine then you stupid, bloody joker! We'll go to freaking Diagon Alley but one stupid thing! We don't know how to bloody get there!" Rezurith shouted to nobody. Then the door broke down and there stood a giant with a beard.

"Well then girls, I'll lead ya there." He said.

"Um, excuse me but who exactly are you?" I asked, a little timidly.

"Rubeus Hagrid at your service. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," he replied.

"So we aren't dreaming then and this isn't a prank?" I asked again.

"Course not!" He replied.

"Lead the way then, Hagrid." Emma said.

'Déjà vu much?' Was what was on every girl's mind. Except for April, Rezurith and Hayley, who were all pondering about something.

.+.+.+. Place skip to Diagon Alley.+.+.+.

"We're 'ere now. This is Diagon Alley!"

There was only one word to describe this place, W.O.A.H. This place was amazing! It was more amazing than what we saw in the movie itself!

Rezurith seemed interested in a joke shop called 'The Weasely Wizard Wheezes'. Well, she _is _a prankster of some sort. Emma was interested in 'The Leaky Cauldron' or whatever. I couldn't see the sign clearly. I was very interested in that shop which sells owls. 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' I think. The owls were so cute! As for April, she was staring at a shop called 'Slug and Jiggers Apothecary'. It seems like a shop that sells potions and such. That's not good… She must have thought about something related to blackmailing Rezurith. Hayley's choice of shop was typical of her, it was called 'Flourish and Blotts' and it was some sort of book store. She was a bookworm that's for sure. Melanie though, I can't say. She was jumping up and down admiring the shops as if they were sacks of 5 million dollars.

Funny she didn't look at the bank. The one in the movie was right there.

Since reading the books, I've taken a liking to owls. Rezurith didn't change much, just for the fact that she started pranking us at every chance she gets. Hayley's been reading the spells as much as she could, though everyone does too, just that she practices. Emma's been looking at pictures of wands in the movies lately. She likes Fleur's the best but I don't know why. Based on how she sees it then. April though, is the weirdest of the bunch. She's been studying potions and their ingredients. She didn't mind if the ingredients were gross or not, she even said they were cool! Eww… As for Mel's, she's been doing a bit of each.

It's kind of a nostalgic feeling, as if we've known about them since we were born, wizards and spells and such. I can imagine _my _parents teaching us magic, and I guess we should have known, since we found wand-like sticks –that we all know now ARE wands- in our parents rooms, though on different nights. The thing is though, I don't know why it never crossed our minds that this world was real, even though we started using the wands with spells from 'Harry Potter'.

This place… Who could've imagined? Of all the fictional –sort of- stories we've ever read, who would've thought that the world of Harry Potter, _Harry Potter, _was real? Well, that would be fine I guess. All of six of us know the basic Harry Potter storyline, heck, the whole story! And that explains why we're able to use wands. And cast spells.

**Flashback:**

_"Mom! Dad!" I called. "Mom, what are these sticks?" I asked, as I was still in the age where I asked about almost everything._

_"Oh, uhm, those are just sticks honey! Put them back where you found them, OK hon?"_

**End of Flashback-**

At that time, I could sense their hesitation, but I passed it off as a parent thing. Then there was the time where all six of us started to use the wands, which was when we started living in Hayley's mansion.

**Flashback:**

_"Hey, Emma?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Have you ever seen sticks like these? What I mean is, have you ever saw sticks like these in your parents room." I asked as I showed her the wands._

_"Yeah! I found them in some sort of cupboard. I asked them what they were but they said they were just sticks. I could tell they weren't 'just sticks', but I passed it off as nothing."_

_"The same thing happened to us!" Everyone else said in unison._

_"You were listening?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Well, bring them over then, maybe we can figure them out." Hayley suggested and we all agreed._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.1 Hour Later.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

(It's going to be more of a conversation between Rezurith and Hayley unless I say so.)

_"Hey, they kind of look like wands, don't they? Not to mention the have different designs…" April spoke._

_"Hmm, yeah. Try and do a spell Hayley!" Rezurith said._

_"Alright, but the idea is stupid and I'm only doing it because I'm curious. Besides, what spell am I supposed to do?"_

_"Anything!"_

_" Okay."_

_"Accio… uh, what?"_

_"Anything!"_

_"Alright, alright! Sheesh… ok, here goes nothing… Accio " she paused for a minute and looked behind at a dictionary behind Rezurith, then continued and said/shouted, "Accio Dictionary!" Then just as she said that, the dictionary bumped Rezurith's head **HARD **and flew over to Hayley._

_"It worked, it worked!" Everyone exclaimed with awe and amazement, except for Rezurith who, once again, got hit with the dictionary and April, who didn't do much._

**End of Flashback-**

I chuckled at the thought. Now, we all got used to different types of spells.

But I guess that explains why everyone was quick at learning something, as well as accepting that all this magical stuff was real. I'm betting that most people would have freaked out or maybe even fainted at the sight of Hagrid. But for some reason, I have a feeling that not everything we read in J.K. Rowling's books have happened yet, maybe they're never going to happen. We'll just have to wait and see.

Now, we're off to Ollivander's, where we get our wands I guess.

**End of POV**

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.Time Skip.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Emma's POV**

Hagrid took us to a wand shop called 'Ollivanders' first to get our wands. Inside were piles of narrow boxes piled up. Hagrid told us that he would wait outside. I'm guessing it's because he couldn't fit in. We went in the shop and rang the bell on the table. Mr. Ollivander hurried out from the piles of narrow boxes and asked us,

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Um, hi. We're looking for wands, can you help us find some?"

"Of course! Wands are my specialty! Okay, let's see here, you," he pointed to me, "I think I know just the wand for you."

He scurried into the piles of boxes again and cautiously pulled out a box from a pile.

(You can search for what the materials symbolize. Rezurith decided on them so I don't know what they symbolize, except for April's)

"Maple, 13 inches, dragon heartstring," he gave the wand to me. I just stared at it. "Well? Wave it!"

I waved it and a pile of boxes fell.

"Sorry..."

"No, no that's not the wand for you..." He went into the piles of boxes again and pulled out a box again. "Oak, 14 inches, Unicorn tail hair," He gave it to me and I waved it. I felt an amazing warmth engulf me and a strong wind blowing in the shop but strangely, not blowing anything down at all and repairing the damage the previous wand caused. "Yes that's the one. Next you," He pointed to Rezurith.

He went into the pile of boxes again and pulled out another box. "Rowan, 15 inches, Phoenix feather, try it," She waved it and She grinned and the same strong wind blew in the shop again. I guess she felt the same warmth engulf her.

"Perfect, now you," he pointed at Hayley, "I know just the wand for you!" He went back into the pile of boxes again and retrieved 10 boxes. He took out one and gave it to her. "Rosewood, 13 inches, dragon heartstring, try it." She waved it and an oil lamp shattered.

"Sorry..."

"No, that's not it, try this one, yew, 15 inches, unicorn horn."

Hayley's POV

I waved the wand and I closed my eyes and smiled in pleasure and again, the strong wind blew. Then it repaired the damage.

"Yes, that's the one, now you," he pointed at April, "I know yours." He got a box out of the pile of 10. "Hornbeam, 14 inches, dragon heartstring. Try it."

She waved it and she smiled and still, the wind blew and repaired all the damage. "Perfect. Now you," He pointed to Melanie, "Rosewood, Veela hair, 13 inches."

She waved it and she smiled warmly and again, for the umpteenth time, the wind blew.

"Yes, that's the one, now you dear," he pointed to Sabrina, " I know the one. Let me see..." He fished one more box out of the pile of 10. "Ah , yes! Rosewood, 10 3/4 inches, pheonix feather. Try it."

She waved it and made the file cabinet at the side fall.

"No, not this one. Should've known. Hmm... What about this one?" We all looked at each other. "This one! Rosewood, 12 inches, Maple."

She waved it and with a crazy smile, the wind repaired the damages. 'Nuff said.

"Yes, is that all?"

"Yes." I replied.

"39 galleons please."

Melanie's POV

Rezurith went out of the shop to ask Hagrid for money I think. She returned with 39 gold shiny coins and gave them to Mr. Ollivander. He gave us our wands and we went out of the shop.

"Oh, almost forgot. We need to go to Gringotts to get the fortune yer parents left you, Hayley."

"Wait, what? My parents left me a fortune?" Hayley asked.

"Well, course! They were one of the best wizards at your age!"

"So they were wizards… So we're all purebloods then?"

"Aye, ye are."

"Ok then, to Gringotts it is!

* * *

April: Well, there's the next chapter.

Rezurith: Hey! You didn't have to mention when I got hit by that freaky bat!

April: Don't mind her. Anyways, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx still doesn't have a beta reader so this might be full of mistakes.

Sabrina: Please RnR!

Melanie: No flames pls!


	3. Encounters

**Author's Note: This fic is not entirely made by xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx. The fic focuses on the OC's so don't read it if you don't like fics with OC's 'kay? There are some references to "The Gypsy/Egypt Game" too! We'll change the the storyline a bit, to match the story, so sorry if it's not to your liking!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Gypsy/Egypt Game.**

Summary: Six friends living their normal lives suddenly receive a familiar looking letter. They thought it was a joke, a prank, a dream, but what would happen if it all came true? "I'm going to kill that Malfoy!" "Is that Harry Potter!" "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Seriously, what's going to happen now! Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Telepathy'**

* * *

**Is This A Dream?**

**Chapter 3**

**Rezurith's POV**

After we got our wands, Hagrid took us to Gringotts to get Hayley's fortune. Everyone waited outside except for Hagrid and Hayley herself. When they were done, Hayley was carrying a sack with an endless bottom that carried the money. Galleons, Sickles then Knuts I guess. We split the money with Hayley having a bit more than us, since it was hers after all. She had the most money so I guess that's why we didn't get our own money. Good call, 'cause then we'd finish all the money before the year had even ended.

After that, he brought us to Flourish & Blotts where we bought all of our textbooks for Hogwarts while he waited outside. Obviously because he couldn't fit through the door. Then we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Um we need robes for Hogwarts please."

"Ah yes, Hogwarts. Let me get some supplies..."

She made us stand up with our arms outstretched while she made our robes. It was funny to see the tape measure move around like that. When we were all done, Hagrid took us to Potage's Cauldron shop to get our pewter cauldrons. There were a whole lot of cauldrons there. I almost got lost. When we got outside, Hagrid was waiting with 2 snowy owls, a tawny owl, a black cat with green eyes, a White cat & a brown owl.

"It's you're birthdays isn't it? Thought I might as well as buy you some gifts."

"Whoa! Thanks Hagrid!" we all said in unison. The animals were the exact kinds we wanted! I named my snowy owl Autumn. I just felt like it so I guess it didn't have a significant meaning. I asked April what she named hers, since she was my closest friend. She said she named it Sora, which meant sky. I wonder why, though...

"Don' Mention it!" Hagrid replied.

He let us wander around for a while to get more stuff with our money. I wandered into the joke shop called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

**George's POV**

I was feeding the Pygmy Puffs when I saw a girl come in the shop. I literally dropped the bag of food and gawked.

"Hey George, close your mouth or you might swallow a fly." Fred teased with a hint of amusement.

I quickly closed my mouth and fed the puffs. I was so stupid not to notice that she was heading my way. (A/N It's really much of a conversation with Rezurith & George now)

"Umm... How much for one?" she asked.

"10 Galleons." I replied. I have no idea why I felt so stupid around her.

"I'll take one please."

"Which colour?"

"Blue."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I go there too. What year are you in?"

"Third. You?"

"Fourth. What house are you in?"

"Umm... House?"

"Yeah, the school houses."

"I don't know yet."

"Oh. Late discovery?"

"I guess so."

"Oh. Um 10 galleons for the Pygmy Puff."

She pulled out a handful of galleons. I guess she is a pureblood.

"Um... here" she gave me the handful of coins. "Keep the change. Sorry. I don't really know how to count wizard money yet."

"It's okay. And are you sure? This is a lot of galleons."

"Yeah, sure, anytime. See you at Hogwarts!"

Then, she walked out of the shop walked out of the shop with the pygmy puff. Oh crap, I forgot to ask for her name! Yup, I hope to see her at the Gryffindor house.

**April's POV**

After we split the money, Hagrid let us wander around to buy stuff for ourselves for a while. I wandered into the Quiditch-things-selling-shop. I was too lazy to look at the sign. There was quite a lot of people in there so I went out again and and asked Rezurith to accompany me.

She just came out of the Weasley's joke shop, holding a blue Pygmy Puff. It was so cute! I asked Rezurith if I could hold it and she gave it to me carefully. "Careful! She's fragile!" She warned.

How did she know it was a she?

Instincts I guess.

We then went over to the Quiditch-things-selling-shop. There were a few chairs there so Rezurith and I sat down and looked around the shop. I forgot to mention we already got our broomsticks. The broomsticks here were definitely cool!

I was suddenly **very** glad I brought Hopeless –my nickname for her since her name is Rezurith Hope and that she was useless in a class project we used to have- here with me as I recognised just who came into the shop. "Psst, Hopeless, over there!" I whispered over to her eyeing Malfoy. I guess she got the message as she got up and gestured for me to follow her out of the shop. Draco's back was facing us so we thought it was okay. Unluckily for us though, he turned around just as I was about to turn the knob.

"Hey." That was one word that I really didn't want to hear from him in this situation. We reluctantly turned around to face him, hoping he wasn't referring to us, though I had on my deadpan look I always wore around most adults. Sadly, luck wasn't on my side today. He was looking straight at us! I kept my deadpan on and stared at him, pretending I didn't know him. Rezurith did too.

He kept his eyes on us, showing a hint of interest. I was still wearing 'The Look' –or as my friends call it- when he asked, "Students of Hogwarts?".

Well, that was surprising.

'Oh, right. He's not showing his Slytherin side yet.' I realised.

So, I gave him a small smile and replied, saying "Yeah. We're pure-bloods. It's a late discovery though. So we don't know our houses yet."

Better play it safe. Think that you don't know his real side yet. That was my personal mantra. Too bad Rezurith was glaring at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, see you at Hogwarts." He acknowledged, saying goodbye, while matching Rezurith's glare with an even icier one.

"Bye." I said, and left the shop. I swear, if looks could kill, Rezurith would probably be dead by now and Draco would only have a small bruise.

Walking back to the group, that I noticed was only missing us, and could see what happened in the shop, Hagrid told us to get back home to pack our stuff.

Or rather I quote, "Well, ye all have to go back home to pack yer stuff now! I'll pick ye up at noon."

Then he picked up a handful of floo powder, sprinkled it onto all of us and said,

"Hayley's mansion!"

.+.+.Timeskip to King's Cross station .+.+.

**Sabrina's POV**

Hagrid dropped us off at platform 9. I thought that we were suppose to go to platform 9 3/4. We knew it was walking into a wall, but we didn't want to seem suspicious to other wizards. I mean, we're new, right? There's bound to be questions and how would we answer? So we wandered around for a while until we deceided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, do you know how to go to platform 9 3/4?" Emma asked a red-haired woman. She must be a Weasley!

"First time to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," April replied.

"Just go through the divider between platform 9 and 10. Take a run if you're nervous."

"Thank you!" we replied in unison and we ran into the divider.

We opened our eyes and saw that we really were in platform 9 3/4. There we saw a scarlet train.

"That must be the Hogwarts express!" Rezurith exclaimed.

"Yeah! We need to get in fast though, the train's about to leave!" April mumbled, almost inaudibly. How could we hear her like that? Little devil…

* * *

April: Well, that's it for now. Rezurith still needs to read it…

Rezurith: Already did.

April: Since when?... Never mind. Please RnR!

* * *

**Edit: Oh and Mi-chan? They are going to be in the fic. Thanks Melanie!**


	4. Houses

**Author's Note: Thanks to Melanie and Mi-chan! We're going to change the story a bit and skip all the irrelevant parts. Some of the reasons is that we need Emma's help there and she's out of town for a bit. Just saying something, going to other tables is allowed in this story, ok? Oh, and the six of them have some weird telepathy! (Sabrina's idea) So, yeah! Edit: This is Rezurith's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Gypsy/Egypt Game.**

Summary: Six friends living their normal lives suddenly receive a familiar looking letter. They thought it was a joke, a prank, a dream, but what would happen if it all came true? "I'm going to kill that Malfoy!" "Is that Harry Potter!" "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Seriously, what's going to happen now! Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Telepathy'**

* * *

**Recap~**

**Sabrina's POV**

Hagrid dropped us off at platform 9. I thought that we were supposed to go to platform 9 3/4. We wandered around for a while until we decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me; do you know how to go to platform 9 3/4?" Emma asked a red-haired woman. She must be a Weasley!

"First time to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," April replied.

"Just go through the divider between platform 9 and 10. Take a run if you're nervous."

"Thank you!" we replied in unison and we ran into the divider.

We opened our eyes and saw that we really were in platform 9 3/4. There we saw a scarlet train.

"That must be the Hogwarts express!" Rezurith exclaimed.

"Yeah! We need to get in fast though, the train's about to leave!" April mumbled, almost inaudibly. How could we hear her like that? Little devil…

**End of recap~**

**April's POV**

"That must be Hogwarts express!" Rezurith exclaimed.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "We need to get in fast though, the trains about to leave!" I meant to say it as loudly as I could, but figured that it wouldn't matter, since I know Rezurith heard me.

"All the carriages are full except for three! One is with Malfoy…Oh HELL NO am I sitting with MALFOY!" Rezurith announced. So I suggested splitting up. Three of us in one carriage, the other three in the other. I was with Sabrina and Melanie. Rezurith, Hayley and Emma were together. My group got into the nearest carriage in the right. Surprisingly, we came face-to-face with the 'Golden Trio', which meant Ron, Hermione and you can guess who the other one was.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Melanie asked. I guess they were a little bit surprised, since they took quite a while to answer.

"Oh, yeah, sure. We don't mind at all!" Hermione replied, once she regained the ability to talk.

"Yeah…" Ron said lazily after a while. "Unless you're a Slytherin."Typical. Does he always behave like that in front of everyone else?

"Ron!" Hermione shout-whispered.

"Well, we'll start with introductions. I'm April Hall," I don't know what urged me to say it, but then I suddenly got all solemn and said, "Now that you mention it, I suddenly get this weird feeling that I'm going to be in the Slytherin house…" As if I had practised or said that line before…

"April's doing her weird oracle-sort-of divination again…" I heard Melanie say. "It's when she suddenly has weird mood swings or says something you could relate to the future. This time, I have a feeling she's right. Sorry April…No, February." she mumbled.

"Yeah, February, I have to agree with Mel. Sorry Feb!" I glared at the nickname for a while. It was given to me by none other than Ken Kamata and Toby Alvillar and I guess The girls picked it up. They were our childhood friends. Or rather, mine and Rezurith's. The others didn't know about them. They moved away two years ago, though, and we haven't been in contact since. (A/N Guess why!) Hermione giggled at the nickname.

"Well, yeah." I said finally. "You're next Mel!"

"Well, okay then. I'm Melanie Ross! Oh yeah… Hey, uhm, Feb?" She asked April.

"What?" I said in a low hiss at the nickname.

"What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Hufflepuff." I replied nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, you aren't brave enough and you're too scared to even just go in waist-deep water to be in Gryffindor and maybe Slytherin for that matter, since you're too sweet. You're IQ isn't high enough to be a Ravenclaw's but your loyalty goes to Hufflepuff. Gryffindors stick up for their friends, not saying I doubt you, just meaning to say that you won't be able to do it alone. You aren't cunning enough to be in Slytherin and the list goes on and on. Do you want me to continue?" Still nonchalantly, I replied. It's her fault for reminding me of Alvillar and Kamata AND calling me February.

"Uhh… Nevermind…"

"Good."

Then suddenly, we heard clapping noises. I turned toward the trio and saw them with amused faces, all of which turned into confused looks once they saw what behind me. I thought the carriage door was supposed to be there? When I turned to Mel and Sabrina though, they just mouthed 'look' while smiling. So I did, and what I saw was exasperating. I saw three people.

Want to know who they were? Well, they were the other trio of our hextuple. The six of us sort of developed this telepathy ability of some sort. We can tell each other's moods and feelings and if we're in our right state of mind, can send messages telepathically to not just us, but other people too. So, I guess they sensed my irritation so they came straight away. The exasperating part was, Melanie was clapping while jumping up and down repeatedly while Hayley was hitting her arms trying to stop her. After that, the ride went on as usual. Oh, did I mention how some dementors came? No? Then I guess you'll be hearing it from someone else, in another story.

**Normal POV **

The train soon arrived at Hogwarts. The usual routine for First Year's to follow Hagrid was there, but now there were a few exceptions.

"Hagrid!" The girls said as they ran up to him. "Are we going to follow the first years for the sorting?"

(A/N I'll put what Hagrid says without his accent to reduce confusion. –Selena)

"Yes, you are. I've already notified the headmaster about you. Follow me."

.+.+.+.+.+.Time Skip to Sorting.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Melanie's POV**

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat proclaimed, as the last first year practically jumped off the stool and ran to the Ravenclaws Table. That meant it was our turn, and everyone except for Rezurith and April –who had learned to conceal their emotions at some point- had become to get all jittery.

"And now," Professor Dumbledore began, "We have a few latecomers this evening. They are to be third years and to be treated as an equal. First undergoing the sorting is Hayley Truscott." Just as he said that, Hayley went up the platform and sat on the stool patiently, although a bit jumpy, for the sorting hat to be placed on her head. I couldn't make out anything, But then, just as suspected by April, the sorting hat said in a loud and clear voice, "Ravenclaw!". Next was Emma.

She ended up in Gryffindor. Lucky girl. Then it was me. I got put in Hufflepuff with Sabrina. Then, it was the stoic Duo's turns.

**Rezurith's POV**

After Sabrina, it was my turn. I took my place on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on my head.

Guess what? I'm in Slytherin!

I rejoiced. At the same time, despaired. I was with nobody. Malfoy would probably kill me. I jumped out of the stool and went to the Slytherin table and sat with me, myself and I.

Next was April. She carefully placed the sorting hat upon her head. The hat muttered some words. Then, I heard:

"SLYTHERIN!" Well, at least someone was with me in this horrendous house. Across from me, about a few yards away, Malfoy was glaring at me. Joining his glowering contest were Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Where was Blaise? Oh, that's right. He isn't here.

April joined me at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Rezurith. Glowering at Malfoy are you?" she said in, giggling a little.

OK, that was weird. Maybe she has split personalities.

"Nope, I'm smiling at them because they're the best people in the world." I deadpanned. She laughed, then started to ignore me, smiling at Malfoy in a hello manner. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and resumed glaring at me.

**Melanie's POV**

Across from the table, Sabrina and I could clearly see a Glowering Contest between Rezurith, Malfoy, his lackeys and his girlfriend. Wait, isn't that a stalker?... Nevermind…

Sigh, how mature can they get. And wasn't April the one who didn't like Malfoy's attitude at first? Knowing her, she would be backing up Rezurith.

Oh well, things change, things change.

"Hey, Melanie, you there?" Sabrina idiotically said and waved an arm across my face. "The feast just started."

I slapped the hand away and dug into my part of the feast. This is the best food I have ever tasted in my life!

*****One Hour Later*****

**Sabrina's POV**

There aren't going to be any classes for a while, so the gang decided to head to the Room of Requirement to practice some songs. We have a so-called band that we made for fun at the mansion, but it eventually became a habit to practice so here we are. We don't really make up our own songs and don't have a name for it yet, though… Wondering why we didn't ask for directions? Simple, we knew the way. Anyways, now I have to imagine our band room and pace back and forth…

* * *

**Rezurith: The end of chapter 4! It's really crappy but we couldn't think of anything else without Emma! Oh, and check out my profile for the poll if you'd rather we write it in script format, or how we're writing now. Or maybe in your own recommended style! **

**April: It was crappy….**

**Sabrina: I don't always say anything but I agree with Febru *glare* A-April…..**

**Rezurith: Meanies!**

**Emma: …**

**April: It's a picture of Emma, Rezurith, not the real thing…**

**Rezurith: Emma! Wahhhhhhhhh!**

**Melanie: She's having a mental breakdown, isn't she?… Oh, please Review! Thanks!**


	5. Old Friends

**Author's Note: So sorry for the late chapter! I've been really busy lately so I hadn't had the time to update! I'm changing the rules in the school, so I guess this could be considered a semi-AU fic from now on. I'll update chapter 6 soon enough!**

**Disclaimer: There's a reason I'm here, you know...**

_Special Thanks and comments To:_

RoseWing-chan - Around six!

Mikan - I've updated! Thanks again!

Rezuirth Neko-chan - Umm... OK?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Telepathy'**

_**Gang's Sub-conscious**_

* * *

**Recap~**

**Melanie's POV**

Across from the table, Sabrina and I could clearly see a Glowering Contest between Rezurith, April, Malfoy, his lackeys and his girlfriend. Wait, isn't that a stalker?... Nevermind…

Sigh, how mature can they get.

"Hey, Melanie, you there?" Sabrina idiotically said and waved an arm across my face. "The feast just started."

I slapped the hand away and dug into my part of the feast. This is the best food I have ever tasted in my life!

**End of recap~**

* * *

**April's POV**

It had been five minutes since we've entered the room. Everyone was staring at the band room with Sabrina, being the idiot she was, asking how the instruments got here. Rezurith then randomly started to play Mein Gott on the piano while I picked up an Electric guitar.

"Sweet! OMGWTFBBQ! Since when did a piano appear here?" Sabrina randomly shouted while looking at the keyboard.

"What the hell? Mein Gott? Nobody can be that talented!" a random voice coming from behind the piano.

Rezurith abruptly stopped and looked behind the piano "What the he- Oh shit, it's Alvillar and Kamata!" she yelled.

"Surprised to see us? Though we can't blame you, we never thought you would come here!"

"Touché"

"…" Silence

"…"

"So what now?" I asked.

"Idiots of the century!" Rezurith exclaimed. "Why didn't you at least mail us!"

"We did! Didn't you receive them?"

"…"

"So that's why we received calls from our old homes asking why there were owls and letters…" I slowly realised.

"Oh."

"Old homes? / Who are they?" Toby and Ken, along with the rest of the girls asked. I sighed.

"This is going to be one long explanation." Rezurith grinned while we began to explain.

* * *

"Oh, so that's it." They said in unison after the explanation.

"Yup, that's pretty much all we have to explain to you." I said in monotone. I'm starting to think I have split personalities. Maybe I'm bi-polar…

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Melanie exclaimed. "Since both of you are good friends with April here, -Rezurith's protests- what instruments can you play?"

"Pretty much the same as April." Toby replied.

"Same." Ken added.

* * *

**Unison POV**

'**Well, then. Are they qualified?' Melanie asked.**

'**Pretty much. We needed two guys anyway.' We agreed.**

'**OK then! So…'**

**End POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Welcome to the band!" Sabrina exclaimed.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' The boys thought in despair.

**END POV**

* * *

**Rezurith POV (15 Minutes 'till curfew)**

"Hey April…" I called. We had mini-walls, surrounding three beds each in the Slytherin dorm where we couldn't be seen, but could still be heard. Yup, I call it a dorm! I thought there weren't any walls in the movie? Anyways… April and me shared one of the makeshift rooms. There wasn't anyone else in the dorm yet –I think- for some reason, and no-one occupied the third bed so we were free to talk.

"April!" called again.

"What!" she called back.

"Shush! What if someone was here sleeping!" I exclaimed in a whisper when I walked over to her bed.

"You said no one was here. Simple as that." She deadpanned.

I thought I heard a groan just now… Or was it just my imagination? Oh well…

"Oh fine," I gave in, my voice back to its usual tone.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing… Just, do you think that adding the guys in was ok? I mean, we reacted to their arrival as if we hadn't seen in each other in just two days and they're in? Besides, friends or not, they still need to pass the test."

"Point taken, but since when did we have a test?"

"Since you gave it to Sabrina, Hayley and Emma." I replied.

"Oh. They said that they could play the same instruments like me, and knowing them, that means that they're just as skilled. I mean, Mein Gott? They should know that then."

"Yeah. Oh, and April? You brought you're I-Pod, right? Can we listen to some songs tomorrow in the room? You know, like a day off." I pleaded with my best puppydog eyes. Ha! Take that!

"Since when did the issue of the guys joining turn into a conversation about songs? And fine, It's been a while too." She agreed. But damn, she didn't give in! She just sighed and did it on her own whim!

We chatted for a while more until people started to file in with 8 minutes to spare. The conversation was meant to be kept secret but what we didn't know was that someone was listening.

* * *

**April's POV (The next morning.)**

'Oh Jeez, what time is it?' I groaned, peeking at the window, only to find sunrise, which meant it was only around six or seven, and classed don't start 'till nine! (A/N As I've said, rules changed, so don't hate us!)

_**Looks like somebody's awake~**_

'… Who are you?'

_**You're Inner mind! Sub-conscious if you find it more believable.**_

'That so…'

_**Yup! **_

'You sure you're not Rezurith's?'

_**Of course! Why'd you think I was the idiot's?**_

'Guess you're not completely not like me, or maybe that's how I used to be...'

_**When you're parents were still alive? When you were younger? **_

'Yeah, how'd you guess?'

**_Well..._**

'On second thought never mind.'

**_Well, better get ready. You never know, Rezurith might be screaming you later if you fall asleep again._**

'I'm up! Alright, first day of classes, this is going to be one heck of a long day...'

* * *

**Rezurith: How was it?**

**April: Did you change your writing style?**

**Rezurith: Yeah, why?**

**April: No reason.**

**Rezurith: Hey!**

**Sabrina: Oh well, Emma's still not back, so this isn't progressing well, this is more of like a filler chapter,**

**Melanie: So please review!**

**April: Oh, and please note that there would be changes to the first few chapters! **

**_Edit: The chapters have been edited!_**


	6. Author's note

Author's note: There's a remake of this story. I may be updating this story still, but other than that, there's a new story! Sorry!


End file.
